Couple of three
by nanda.c
Summary: After the war, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are caught up in a romantic triangle. They decide to live as a romantic couple of three people. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my fisrt time writing a story in English (it's not my native language), so if you guys spot any grammar or vocabulary mistakes, just ignore it or let me know!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

- So...

- So...

Naruto smiled shyly. He wasn't used to be shy; he has always been an outgoing person. But when he was with Sasuke, he had the feeling that everything has changed.

The view from the top of the Hokage's Mountain was magnificent. It was a beautiful night. The stars were especially bright, and Sasuke noticed it while looking at Naruto: his face was lightened by the sky. The blowing wind was a summer breeze that lead the tree leaves to dance in the air. One of the leaves landed on Naruto's hair. Sasuke laughed.

- You know, green suits you – he said to Naruto.

- Hun? What are you talking about? – Naruto asked.

- This.

Sasuke took off the leaf that was on Naruto's hair strands. They exchanged glances. Naruto realized his cheeks were hot, and when he looked at Sasuke he saw that his were too.

- Well, I prefer orange! – Naruto said, trying to divert Sasuke's look.

- You're so stubborn – Sasuke grunted.

- No, it's not this! - Naruto's face was about to blow up - It's just that… I'm just trying to… I just wanted this to work!

- Naruto… - Sasuke said maliciously - It _will_ work.

Naruto saw that Sasuke was a few inches closer. Their hands were practically together, and they both could feel each other's breath. The breeze made Sasuke's hair move as if it was calling Naruto closer. So he did it. Sasuke's look penetrated Naruto's. Their heads bowed. The blonde guy's hand was touching the dark-haired guy's face and made a trajectory until his neck. When they least expected their lips were locked.

Sasuke's lips were rigid, but at the same time soft. Naruto's were sweet and energetic. Sasuke's hand was on Naruto's back, pushing him closer. Sometimes their hands would go all over the places: abdomen, thighs, chest, back, arms, legs, hips – but they were never standing still. The kiss was hot and intense, making them feel like time stopped and they were alone in the world. Nothing else mattered. A shadow walked towards them.

- Caham!

The two boys jumped and got apart from each other. A pink-haired girl was looking directly at them. She was wearing a red top, a skirt with the same color as her hair and black boots that would go up her knees. Her hand was on her mouth, making a gesture as if she had just cleaned her throat.

- You two are having fun? – The pink-haired girl asked, with a creepy look on her eyes.

- S-Sakura-chan! We were just… - Naruto was trembling.

- Sakura. You know the deal. We just clarified it yesterday – Sasuke told the girl.

- Yeah, I know this, Sasuke-kun. But I think it's unfair that right after we just made our deal you two are doing things without me. We were supposed to be here at 9pm, now it's not even 8h40min! It means you got here earlier – Sakura replied. Her cheeks were blushing.

Sakura pushed Naruto aside and sat between the two guys. Her face was suddenly down.

- I knew this wouldn't work. No way it would. Not without your collaboration. – A tear was formed in her eye. – I know you two have a strong connection… But we agreed that I would be part of this too. I love you both and you too love me at least a little. Please, let me be part of this. – Tears were rolling down her face.

- Sakura-chan… You're pretty when you cry, but this beauty isn't a good thing. – Naruto's arm hugged Sakura. – Yes, it's true, me and Sasuke, we have chemistry, but the three of us have an even bigger connection. We were just caught up by the moment, that's it, it meant nothing.

- Sakura – Sasuke wiped her tear. – I promised you and I promised myself that I would never hurt you again.

Sasuke held Sakura's arm and pushed her closer. His lips touched hers. Sakura's lips tasted like strawberries, and Sasuke liked that. Her hand grabbed his dark hair, as if she wanted to pull him away but she just couldn't. His arms wrapped around her waist and one of his hands was holding her butt. It's undeniable that the two of them also had an amazing chemistry. Naruto was watching them with a surprise face, but at the same time with a pleasurable expression. When the kiss ended, they were both searching for breath. Sasuke's lips were red as tomatoes and so were Sakura's cheeks.

- Ok, so, let's go? – Naruto asked while standing up.

- Naruto – Sakura smiled. – Thank you. – She went towards him and kissed his lips with a small kiss.

- It was nothing, Sakura-chan. – Naruto was as red as Sakura. – Let's go! Sasuke, you lazy boy, stand up! And I loved your lipstick.

- What?! – Sasuke screamed. Sakura and Naruto laughed.

The three of them were walking down the village. Sakura and Sasuke were having an exciting conversation, and Naruto was walking silently on their sides. He knew Sakura has always been in love with Sasuke. While they were walking through Konoha, he noticed the look she was giving to his friend. How bad he wished she'd look at him the same ways she looks at Sasuke. Sakura says she always feels excluded when Naruto and Sasuke are together, but Naruto felt the same way when she was with him. After the war, the "ex-traitor" and the medical ninja sat down and talked for hours. Naruto didn't hear the conversation, but the kunoichi said that Sasuke promised her he would never hurt her again, and he regretted every time he did it, 'cause he remembers that Sakura always stood by his side, even when he was wrong. That day on, the two of them were inseparable. Naruto and Sakura have gone through a lot of happy and sad moments. She once admitted she had never felt passionate about him, but she knew Naruto was in love with her and she was willing to love him back. Even though they hooked up and slept together many times, he knew that it was practically impossible for her to feel that way, but he had hopes that one day she would like him the same ways she likes Sasuke.

- So, Naruto, where are you taking us? – Sasuke asked. – It better not be Ichiraku no Ram-

- We are going to Ichiraku no Ramen! – Naruto interrupted Sasuke. – Konoha's best restaurant, here we come!

- On, no, Naruto, not again! – Sakura looked disappointed.

- I have a better idea – Sasuke contested. – Let's go to my place, we can have our first meeting there. What do you think?

Naruto and Sakura agreed.


	2. Chapter 2 - The meeting

**CHAPTER 2 - The meeting**

When they got to Sasuke's house, Sakura noticed it was the very first time she stepped there. She wondered if Naruto already knew the place. As they walked through the door, a cleaning fresh air came with the wind.

- Wow, Sasuke, how do you keep everything so cleaned? – Naruto asked while smelled the perfume.

- It's simple: you just keep everything organized – explained Sasuke.

- What do you mean?

Sakura laughed, but became serious when realized Naruto wasn't joking.

- So this is how an Uchiha home looks like?

Sakura was shocked. Sasuke had a shelf full of books, a lot of weapons and weights and a few family pictures. Everything was where it should be. She asked herself it that room has always been the same, even before the Uchiha massacre.

- Hm, I believe so. I don't know what to answer, Sakura. Anyways, sit down – said Sasuke while pointing where they should seat. – Let's go from the start.

The three of them sat in a circle. Naruto was playing with some book. Sasuke continued:

- We agreed to become a "couple of three", and it's pretty clear why. But I think we should make up some rules so we won't have any trouble. The only rule we have for now is "Dates only with the 3 together".

- And by the way you 2 already broke this one... – interrupted Sakura, hoping none of them heard it.

- Hey! – Sasuke and Naruto shouted together.

- Sakura-chan, it's not like that, we got there earlier and... Well, that doesn't matter now! Sasuke, please, continue.

- The rules will exist so there won't be any fights or conflicts – Sasuke continued. – If the rules are broken, we may end up splitting up, and none of us wants this, right? – Naruto and Sakura nodded. Naruto dropped the book and looked at Sasuke with attention.

- I believe that the rule number 1 has been already said, "Dates only with the three together". This means that if we go on a date, the three of us must go together, not two of us, three, so the third won't feel excluded or anything. Deal?

- Yes! – Sakura and Naruto agreed at the same time.

- And rule number 2, well... I've been thinking... – Sasuke was looking at the ground. – We all have had sex, right? And, um, we all have slept with each one of us, but we have never had a threesome. When it comes to sex, let's prioritize the threesome. But not forbid the casual "two-people-sex", cause you know, the third one may not want to have sex and the other two may. But the third one has got to know that the others had or are going to have sex and agree with that.

- I liked this rule! – Naruto laughed. Sakura blushed.

- I agree with you, Sasuke, but I think you're thinking way ahead. It's true that we all have had sex with each one here, but you're already talking about threesomes? I'm a lady, watch your mouth, Jesus.

- Sakura, you're a lady only in front of your parents – Naruto replied. He and Sasuke laughed their asses off. Sakura's face was all red.

- You two want me to slap your faces off? – Sakura jumped on the top of them and hit the two boys' heads.

- Ouch, Sakura-chan. You didn't have to do this. – Naruto whined while rubbing his hand on his head. He and Sasuke were moaning in pain.

Even though she played tough, Sakura knew the boys were right. She has never been girly neither a lady. But she really didn't care about this, because there were two people in front of her that she loved more than everything and accepted her the way she was.

- Sasuke, keep going – said Sakura with a superiority tone.

- Ok. – Sasuke still had a pain expression from Sakura's punch. - The third rule I believe it's the hardest. – Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. - We are a team, and as a team we should always stick together. So, if one of us wants to break up, the other two can't keep on together as a couple.

- Eh? – Naruto looked confused.

- Sasuke's right, Naruto. We are a team anyway. If the other two continue as a couple, we'll have to face a lot of arguments between us, and this can affect our missions.

Even though she agreed with Sasuke, Sakura didn't enjoy the third rule. The idea of two people ending up loving each other for real and don't being able to continue together freaked her out. But she knew it was the right thing, after all, if this happened to her, she wouldn't stand seeing the guys being a happy couple without her. That would affect not only their personal lives, but the missions too because it would shake the confidence they have with each other. Keeping with the trio was really risky.

- I think that's it. Any comments? – Asked Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura both said "No". Sakura continued:

- Sasuke, Naruto… Dou you truly believe that this will work? If we all agree with it this day on our lives will change as teammates, lovers, friends. Don't you fear that this will break us apart? I've lost you once Sasuke, and I don't to repeat this – Sakura's eyes were full of water. – And Naruto, you're like an angel to me, I wouldn't stand losing you. I think we-

- Sakura – Naruto interrupted her. – I feel honored to be called an angel by you, and you're like an angel to me too. I love you. And I love Sasuke. He loves you. Isn't that enough?

- Naruto... – Sakura hugged him. – You always stop me from crying.

- I can't help it – Naruto smirked. – So that's it? We are doing this?

- Yes – Sasuke smiled.

Sakura looked at them:

- Absolutely! Well, it's getting late – Sakura looked through the window. The street was empty, unless for a cat chasing a bug. It was a clear night, with a lot of stars and a big moon. – If I take any longer to come back home my parents will kill me. Naruto, are you staying?

He wanted to stay. It was a great opportunity to finish that kiss he had earlier with Sasuke. But Sakura was clearly uncomfortable with the idea. Naruto noticed she wanted to demonstrate that for her it's ok if he does so, but her eyes were saying "God, please, no!" He remembered the second rule. Sakura could agree, but not this time. He took a deep breath and got on his feet.

- I'm not staying. Is it ok for you Sasuke?

- Yeah, sure – Sasuke answered. He knew what was going on, Sakura wasn't on her best day and he being alone with Naruto wouldn't help her at all. – Do you want me to walk you guys home?

- Nah, you don't have to. I can walk her. Night, Sasuke!

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to the door.

- Good night, Sasuke-kun! – Smiled Sakura.

- Good night you two. And be careful – responded Sasuke. – See you guys tomorrow.

Naruto didn't let go Sakura's hand for a second. Right after they left Sasuke's house, they walked for a few minutes in complete silence. Naruto noticed Sakura was holding his hand harder than before. When he looked at her, he saw she was looking at the ground intensively. He was worried about her.

- Sakura-chan… What's going on? – Naruto stopped walking. Sakura shook her head as if someone just woke her up.

- Um, nothing, Naruto. – Sakura looked away. – I'm just thinking.

Sakura felt Naruto pulling her. His arms were around her waist and they were suddenly hugging. She hugged him back, holding him closer than she could. Her hands grabbed his back so strongly she feared if she has left any marks on his skin, but whatever, Naruto wouldn't mind. They hugged for minutes. It was a peaceful moment, and they both feel safe on each other's arms. When Naruto let her go, Sakura gave a step back but he pulled her close one more time. This time for a kiss.

Naruto may seem fool, but he sure knew what he was doing. He put his hand on the back of her head and grabbed her hair while his other hand pulled her lumbar and pulled her closer. Sakura's hands were holding his neck. After kissing for a few minutes, he grabbed her beautiful pink hair even harder and curved her head behind, so he started kissing her neck. Sakura was turned on: her face was blushing and she was breathless. She didn't remember Naruto was such a good kisser. His lips were going down her neck and started kissing her chest, so he pulled down her bra strap and her shirt, showing up her shoulder. Sakura got surprised:

- N- Naruto, we're on the street! Don't you wanna go somewhere else?

Naruto stopped kissing her and looked deeply in her eyes.

- Wanna go to my place?

Sakura knew she shouldn't but she just couldn't resist. While Naruto took her to his home, she thought if Sasuke would be ok with that.


	3. Chapter 3 - The morning after

**CHAPTER 3 - The morning after**

As they got there, Sakura noticed that Naruto was nervous. He trembled while holding his keys and it took him a long time to open the door. When they entered the apartment, they took off their shoes; Naruto closed the door and pushed Sakura to the walls. He lifted hers legs and put them around his waist, grabbing her thighs. Sakura played his game and took off her shirt and threw it on the ground. She did the same to Naruto's. Naruto kissed her lips, her chin, her neck, her chest and finally the vain between her breasts. She enjoyed every second. He went towards the couch and held Sakura with one arm, the other one he used to throw all the stuff that were on the top of it. He gently laid Sakura on the couch and started kissing her belly. Naruto stopped kissing her and took off her skirt. Sakura felt a little ashamed because the panties she was wearing weren't the best ones, but Naruto didn't seem to care. She stood up, opened the zipper of his pants and took them off. Naruto came back to kissing her. Sakura stood up again, searched for breath and said:

- Are we really doing it on the couch?

- Um, it's just that my bed is too messy – Naruto laughed shyly.

- I don't care! Bed – now!

Sakura got on her feet and walked until Naruto's bed. She threw the clothes and packages that were on there on the ground. She climbed the bed, took off her bra and laid on the mattress.

- Are you coming or watching me? – She asked Naruto.

Naruto didn't respond. Instead, he just gave her a naughty smile and walked slowly towards her. He climbed the bed and tilted to kiss her, but Sakura pushed him with her foot:

- Nu-uh. My turn.

Sakura grabbed Naruto and threw him on the bed. She sat on him, took his hands and put them in her boobs. Sakura liked to take thinks slowly, so she just started by kissing his forehead. Then she kissed his nose. His lips… His chin… His neck… His chest… His abdomen…

Naruto's body was in great shape and smelled so good. Sakura took off his underwear and kissed his belly-button. Her lips were going down and down.

**…**

The next morning Naruto woke up with a huge smile on his face. When he scratched his arms to hug his partner and give her a good morning kiss, he noticed he was alone in the bed. There was a note and a piece of girl's underwear on his side. The note said:

"Naruto, thank you for yesterday, it was really good. I needed that. You've gotten better in bed, been practicing? – Kisses, Sakura"

- Every time, the same thing… - Sighed Naruto.

Naruto stood up and went to the bathroom. He entered the shower, turned it on and let the cold water run through his body. Uzumaki remembered all the times he slept with Sakura and how he never woke up next to her. That bothered him, cause he has been in love with her since he's 12 years old. Now they are all 18 and his feelings never changed. Even though he got her into bed a few times, he felt that Sakura was still far from him, but was closer to Sasuke. Naruto clenched his fists and punched the wall, leaving a crack on the wall tile. Someone knocked on the bathroom's door.

- Who is it? - Shouted Naruto while turning off the shower.

The person entered. It was Sasuke.

- Morning, Naruto. Sorry for coming in, but I was worried about Sakura and thought that maybe she would be here but I guess she's not. Are you okay? – Sasuke looked at the wall tile and then at Naruto's bloody hand. His face wasn't the best either.

- I'm fine – answered Naruto. He left the shower, grabbed a towel, dried his hair and put it on his shoulders. – You?

- I'm great. Hm, don't you wanna dress up or cover up? – Sasuke's face was red. Naruto has never been ashamed of walking around naked and that embarrassed him.

- This is my house, and by the way, you've seen me naked before. Many times.

Naruto put his towel on his bed. He went to the kitchen, got an apron and wore it. The apron was pink and had "MOMMA" written on it. Sasuke controlled himself not to laugh. Naruto opened his cupboard and grabbed a pan and some oil, then opened the fridge and took an egg box. He directed to Sasuke:

- Want some eggs?

- No, thanks. Changed the menu?

- Just woke up wanting some eggs.

Sasuke thought that Naruto's humor was strange - he has always been a good-humor type of guy and was always smiling. Something wasn't right. He got concerned.

- So, Naruto – Sasuke sat to the table. – Something happened between you and Sakura?

- Nothing much. We had sex. We went to sleep. I woke up alone.

Naruto looked at the bed. Sasuke noticed that there was a note in there and went to its direction. He got the note and read it out loud. "Sakura is always hard on Naruto", he thought.

- So, you're better in bed, huh? That is new – said Sasuke sarcastically. He looked at Naruto's uncovered ass and bit his lip. – Back on my time things weren't all that.

Naruto laughed and threw a cloth at Sasuke, hitting his stomach.

- Ouch! – Whined Sasuke. He ran towards Naruto. The blond guy shrieked afraid of getting hit by the dark haired guy, but got surprised when the Uchiha hugged him from behind. Sasuke came closer to Naruto's ear and whispered:

- Your egg is burning.

Naruto jumped and turned off the stove, so he got a plate and put his fried egg there. Sasuke watched him eat it, and then stood up.

- Well, I think I'm gonna go now – he said going to the door.

- Wait! – Naruto rapidly went to Sasuke's direction and pulled his arm. – Stay.

Sasuke came back into the apartment and closed the door. Naruto, still holding his arm, pulled him closer and tried to kiss him, but Sasuke gave a step back:

- With these lips full of oil you're not kissing me.

"Idiot", thought Naruto. He cleaned his mouth with his pink apron.

- Much better – smirked Sasuke.

The Uchiha boy held Naruto's neck and kissed him. His right hand went until the back of his head and grabbed his blond hair. Naruto's hands were on Sasuke's butt. They kissed for a long time and tirelessly. Sasuke gave a step back again.

- Wait, we shouldn't be doing this – he gasped. – We should go after Sakura and check on her.

- Mmkay – Naruto left Sasuke and opened the door. As he walked out, Sasuke pulled him.

- Aren't you gonna dress?

- Oh yeah, haha, totally forgot – Naruto blushed.

The Uzumaki boy wore the first shirt and first pair of pants he could find and left the place with Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4 - Big news

**CHAPTER 4 - Big news**

Naruto and Sasuke went down the stairs of the blonde guy's apartment and started walking to Sakura's house. After they had a few steps, the both spotted two girls talking in a dango's tent, a blond one and a pink-haired one. "Sakura and Ino", the boys thought.

Ino is Sakura's best friends since they were little and they can't hide secrets from each other. They've had a few disagreements in the past, but nowadays they have a very strong bond.

- So, Sakura, tell me about last night! How was it with Naruto? – Ino asked. She had dangos on her hand and she apparently has already had a few.

Sakura ate a dango.

- Hn, it was normal. Naruto has always been good in bed if you wanna know. I shouldn't have done that, but you know what? I don't care, I needed it.

- Yeah I know you needed – Ino laughed.

- So, how are things going between you and Kiba? – Asked Sakura.

Ino ate another dango.

- Fine.

- Just... fine? – Sakura looked surprised. Her friend has always been talkative but this time she felt Ino was hiding something.

- Yeah… I mean… I don't know. I like him, but... This thing bothers me – Ino seemed to be very confused. She gesticulated a lot and couldn't find any words to help her out.

- What thing? – Sakura drank from her tea cup as stared her friend.

- He has a small dick – Ino spat her words.

- WHAT? – Sakura shouted. She freaked out and spat her tea on Ino's top.

- Thanks for the shower – the blond girl said as she wiped her top with napkins.

Sakura looked over her shoulders and whispered on Ino's ears:

- You shouldn't say such things as your boyfriend's dick's size in public.

- Tsch, what's the matter? This place is empty – Ino stood up and raised her voice. – KIBA'S DICK IS SMA-

- My dick is what? – Ino's boyfriend, Kiba, was standing on the front door. He gave a disappointment look at his girlfriend and walked away.

- Kiba, wait! Your dick is smart, that's what I was going to say! Fuck, fuck, fuck! – The girl grabbed her purse and left the table. – I am so fucked. Sakura, talk to you later. Wait, Kiba!

As Ino ran though the door, two guys entered the place: Sasuke and Naruto.

- Whoa, what's going on here? – Naruto asked while watching Ino chase Kiba. – Why's Ino running like a crazy chick?

- Kiba seemed crushed – completed Sasuke.

- Yeah – Sakura was laughing. – It happens that Ino shouted that Kiba has a small dick and he heard it.

- Ouch – Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. They both sat at the table where Sakura was sitting.

- So, Sakura, how are you feeling today? – Sasuke asked.

- I'm feeling pretty well actually, thanks. I was stressed yesterday because of all the work Tsunade-sama gave me, but now I'm better. And Naruto – Sakura held Naruto's hand – I'm so sorry for leaving after last night. It was awesome. You took my stress away – she smiled.

- It's ok, Sakura-chan – Naruto blushed. – So, I've been thinking, have you gotten any news from Hinata?

- Actually – Sakura opened her purse and took an envelope – she sent me these photographs a few days ago. I left it in my purse.

She gave the envelope to the boys. Sasuke opened it and pulled three portraits from it.

The boys looked at the photographs together. In the first picture, a girl and a boy were in an office, standing next to each other, holding hands and smiling. The girl had long, shiny dark hair and her eyes were closed. She was blushing. The boy had a messy red hair and beautiful green eyes. He was wearing the kazekage vest and hat. Gaara and Hinata. In the second picture, Hinata was kissing Gaara's cheek and the boy's face was red. This time they were sitting in a couch, apparently in a living room. In the third frame, Hinata was alone holding the camera, wearing Gaara's kazekage hat and blinking with one eye. She looked lovely and seemed to be very happy.

- Oh my God, I'm so proud of my babies – Naruto pretended to wipe a tear.

- So, how long is she staying at Sunagakure? – Sasuke asked as he put the photographs in the envelope again.

- She said she would be there until Temari returned. But I think Temari is staying here in Konoha for a long time – Sakura smiled.

- What do you mean? – Naruto asked and ate one of Ino's left dangos.

- Shikamaru proposed to her – Sakura's green eyes were sparkling.

Naruto's mouth dropped. The dango fell.

- This is new – Sasuke widened his eyes.

- Yes, I ran into Temari a while ago and she told me the news. She said it's a secret, but I guess telling you guys isn't such a big problem. – Sakura looked at a watch on the wall. – I should get going. You guys wanna go out tonight?

- Y-yes – Naruto still had difficulties to talk, the shock from Sakura's news was huge. As Sakura left the place, he turned to Sasuke. – We NEED to talk to Shikamaru.

…

Naruto knocked the Clan Nara's door. Shikamaru opened and glanced the two guys standing in front of him:

- What are you guy-

- YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED? WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD US? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME, THIS MEANS I'M NOTHING TO YOU? – Naruto screamed as he interrupted Shikamaru.

-…s doing here? – Shikamaru finished. He sighed. – Come in. Hey, Sasuke.

- Congrats, man – Sasuke tapped his back.

The three entered the house. Shikamaru took them to the living room and sat them at the sofa.

- First of all – Shikamaru started – not even Chouji knows about this. The proposal wasn't official; I didn't even give her a ring. I just asked her if she would marry me after we had sex, I didn't even think about it.

- So you're not getting married? – Naruto asked. He seemed disappointed.

- Actually, I just came back from a jewelry store and bought a ring. I'm officially proposing to her tonight. Marriage is troublesome but I love her, man. – Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto jumped on Shikamaru and hugged him.

- YAAYY! Come here Sasukeeeeh, let's celebrate! Where's the sake? – Naruto pulled Sasuke and hugged his two friends.


	5. Chapter 5 - Scary news!

**CHAPTER 5 - Scary news!**

It was 3 in the afternoon, but Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru were drunk as hell. Sake bottles were thrown at the floor of Shikamaru's kitchen and they couldn't stop laughing. They were telling stories of embarrassing moments they've been through and were eating some snacks Shikamaru found.

- There was this time - Sasuke started another story. The words he said were really hard to understand and his face was all red - when I went to a mission with Naru, you remember this one babe? We got lost and we found a river, we were so dirty we decided to take a bath there, remember? - He started laughing - And then this snake was in this river and Naruto started crying and ran away naked and then he bumped into Kakashi. Naked!

Shikamaru and Sasuke were laughing their asses off. Naruto was feeling upset that Sasuke was telling such an embarassing story to his friend, but he was laughing too. Even though he was drunk, Shikamaru was able to notice how different Sasuke got since he came back to Konoha. He was friendlier and much funnier. Being with Naruto and Sakura helped him a lot to go through his "avenger" phase. For the first time, it was really pleasurable for Shikamaru to be around Sasuke. Someone knocked at the door. Shikamaru answered it; it was his girlfriend, Temari.

Temari is older than the three of them. She has blonde hair and beautiful dark-green eyes. She can be described as a confident and independet person. As she walked through the door, she grumbled:

- The fuck is going on here? Shikamaru, you better start explaining yourself. And what are those two losers doing here?

She looked pissed off. She frowned at Shikamaru, who started laughing and tried to kiss her. Temari pushed his face back.

- We were just chatting, honey. Join us! - Shikamaru raised his arms

- _No way_ I am - Temari grumbled. She went to the kitchen and prepared three cups of coffee; each one for each guy. - I am going to find Sakura so she can handle Naruto and Sasuke -, she explained to her boyfriend - you wait here, ok?

Shikamaru nodded. About 15 minutes later, Temari came back with Sakura. The pink haired girl was looking really worried and got relieved when she glanced her two boyfriends laying on the ground.

- Naruto, Sasuke! Oh God, I've been looking for you everywhere... - Sakura hugged the two boys. Her expression changed. She frowned her and punched the both of them in the back of their heads. - YOU DICKHEADS! Who gets drunk at 3pm? Are you stupid? It's not even dark outside! I am _so_ gonna end with your lives when you get sober!

Naruto and Sasuke whined. Sakura grabbed their wrists and smiled at Temari as she took off, dragging them off the house. Sakura walked them to her house and took care of them until they got at least little bit sober. When the two of them were conscient. she started:

- Listen, guys, don't forget we're going out for dinner tonight. It's really important for me if you go - she looked serious. Naruto and Sasuke rubbed their eyes and agreed.

- I'm gonna hit the shower than. Sasuke, wanna join? Come too, Sakura - Naruto stretched.

- Hm, yes, but my parents will be here any soon - Sakura stammered.

- We do it quickly - Naruto smirked.

- Ok than - she agreed.

The three of them took off their clothes. Sasuke folded his and put them in a chair. Sakura folded hers too, but put them in her bed. Naruto threw his at the bathroom floor. Sakura frowned, but did nothing about it.

They entered the shower. While Naruto bathed, Sasuke pulled Sakura and kissed her. Sasuke's hands went down her hips and pulled her closer. Then, he turned Sakura over to the wall. As her arms pressed the tiles, Sasuke thrusted into her. Sakura bit her lip so hard it bled. Naruto watched Sakura moaning and Sasuke pulling her hair. Sasuke started licking the water that felt over her back and she moaned even harder. When Sasuke was almost coming, he grabbed Sakura's boobs and started moving faster. Sakura was screaming and Sasuke kept moving, until they both hit the spot. He pulled her hair and kissed her open mouth. The boy entered the shower and started washing himself from the mess he made. The girl was sitting on the floor, trying to recover when she spotted Naruto washing himself and blushing. He had a boner. Sakura crawled towards him and touched his dick:

- Feeling a little hard?

- I guess... - Naruto blushed. It was the very first time that the three of them had done something like that.

Sakura laughed. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and put it in her mouth. Sakura was really good at it and Naruto was having a great time. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head closer to him. Sasuke didn't notice what was happening until Naruto started moaning, but he ignored it and kept bathing. After a few minutes, there was cum all over Sakura's face. She stood up and let the water run over her face and body.

...

After the three of them were all cleaned, bathed and satisfied, they dressed up for their dinner night. The boys wore some clothes they've left at Sakura's place and Sakura was wearing a beautiful green dress Sasuke gave her a few months ago.

- Ready? - Sakura asked. She was looking graceful: her eyes were sparkling, her hair was glowing and her smile was lovely. She held the boy's hands and they left the house.

As they walked down the street, they spotted Sai waving at them. Sakura ran at his direction and hugged him.

- S-Sakura, is everything okay? - Sai asked while tried not to die in Sakura's arms.

- I'm great! How are you, honey? Sasuke, Naruto, c'mere! - She let Sai go and looked for the guys.

- Hey Sai, sup bro? - Naruto tapped his back. Sasuke just nodded and smiled at him. He and Sai never got along very well.

- Sai, don't you wanna come with us and have dinner? I have something really important to tell the guys tonight, join us! - Sakura was excited and jumped as she asked Sai.

- I'll have to refuse it, I'm sorry. I have a date with this girl tonight. But maybe next time? - Sai smiled.

- Hm, okay. Next time. Good luck with the girl!

Sakura kissed Sai on his cheek and left, dragging Naruto and Sasuke with her.

- What's wrong with you? - Sasuke asked Sakura.

- Hm? - Sakura pretended not to hear.

- So, Sai really learned how to get some ladies, huh? - Naruto changed the subject. Sakura was feeling happy and he didn't want Sasuke to ruin it.

Neither of them answered him. Sakura was too busy being happy and Sasuke was too busy trying to ruin it.

...

They sat at a table in a nice place Sakura picked. Naruto insisted on going to Ichiraku, but Sakura said it was supposed to be a great night and Naruto wouldn't ruin it. After choosing what to eat, Sasuke sighed:

- So Sakura, are you saying it or not? I'm starting to feel a little nervous about these "news" you've gotten.

- Hm, I guess I can say it now. Naruto, Sasuke - she held their hands and looked deeply in their eyes before saying anything - I'm pregnant.

Silence. Naruto's mouth dropped and Sasuke stared at the table. They didn't move a single muscle for minutes, until Naruto took a deep breath and screamed:

- WHAT THE FUCK? Since when? How? Who's the FUCKING father? Why do you look so _stupidly_ happy? - He gesticulated a lot and asked all of the question at once.

Sasuke still hadn't moved a muscle. Sakura's eyes widened and every single head in the restaurant stared at them.

- I'm sorry, I'm sorry! - Sakura laid her head in the table and shouted - I don't know why I'm so fucking happy! - She raised her head and stared at Naruto - Just calm the fuck down! Can we talk like civilized people? And Sasuke, come on, just look at me - she lifted his face. - Say something for God's sake.

Naruto put his head between his legs and breathed slowly counting to 10. Sasuke was looking directly at Sakura, but his mind was far away.

- Ok, I can't talk to you right now. Talk to me whenever you're ready, I'm leaving. You know where to find me.

Sakura raised and left the place.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for all the NSFW and cursing!


	6. Chapter 6 - A new family

**CHAPTER 6 - A new family**

Sakura was running down the street and tears were rolling down her face. She knew the boys would react that way, but, deep down, she hoped they would be as happy as her when she found out about her pregnancy. "I'm having a baby", she thought. It was fucking scary for her, not only because she was only 18 years old, but because of everything. Her work, her social life. Her family, friends, boyfriends. Nothing would ever be the same. But at the same time, she was happy. Having a little self wouldn't be that bad, right? Even though babies are hard to deal with, Sakura has always been good with children, and one only for herself sounded good. She would love that kid more than anything in the world and would protect him with her life. If Sasuke and Naruto stand by her side, it would make her the happiest she could ever be. And not only those two, but also Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade, her parents, Sai... If they stand by her, things would be alright. She could handle it. "I can handle it". Her tears became happy tears. She was running down the street but this time with a smile.

- Sakura, wait!

Someone held her arm. As she turned to see who it was, another voice followed:

- S-Sakura-chan! Geez!

Sasuke and Naruto were standing right next to her, trying to find breath. She widened her eyes.

- Naruto, Sasuke! What are you boys doing here? - She wiped her tears - I thought you wouldn't want to see me for a while.

- What? - Naruto gasped - Where did you get this from? I would never leave you - he laughed. - Come on, let's just go home. It's late and it's getting cold. This wouldn't be good for you neither for the baby.

Naruto held her hand and walked her to his house's direction. Sasuke held her other hand and walked with them.

- You know - Sasuke said - you scared the shit out of me.

They stopped walking. Sakura diverted Sasuke's eyes.

- I know. I'm sorry. I should have waited more time to let you guys know.

- How long have you known this? - Sasuke asked.

- Hm, since 2 days ago. That is why I was acting so strange, I lied about being stressed because of Tsunade-sama's work. - Sakura blushed.

- Wait a second. Wait a fucking second... So earlier today... I FUCKED MY OWN BABY? - Sasuke freaked out.

- What? No! It doesn't work this way! I thought you were smart, Sasuke! Not even Naruto is worried about this stuff!

- Hm, I don't think so...

Sasuke pointed at Naruto. He was sitting on the floor and his head was between his legs. He was whispering:

- I fucked my baby... I fucked my baby...

- Oh my God, not you too! - Sakura face palmed.

- Hey, dumbass. Who said he's your kid? - Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

Naruto raised his head and looked at Sasuke with his eyes semi-closed.

- And who said he's yours?

They stared at each other for a few seconds and turned their heads to Sakura.

- SAKURA! - They shouted together.

Sakura's face was red and she had a suspicious expression. She whispered something to the ground, but the guys couldn't understand what she said.

- Sakura... - Sasuke grumbled. His face was pure rage.

- I'M SORRY! - Sakura hid her face with her hands.

- So, Sakura-chan... Who's the father? - Naruto was looking creepy. His eyes were widened and he was trying to stay calm.

Sakura looked at them and smirked. She rubbed her hand on their shoulders.

- Aw guys, you look so hot today.

- SAKURA! - The boys screamed together again.

- All right, all right! I don't know who's the father! I have no clue! - She ran away with her hands on her face.

- Shit, Sakura - Naruto chased her. Sasuke followed him.

After running for some minutes, Naruto and Sasuke lost sight of Sakura. They had the feeling that every one in Konoha decided to go out that night - the streets were full of people. They kept looking for her and screaming her name, until Sasuke spotted a person with pink hair talking to someone. "Sakura", he thought.

- Naruto, I found her! - Sasuke shouted and Naruto came to him right away. He pointed at the girl and they went after her.

Sakura was hugging a tall man. His hair was gray, a mask covered his face. Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke approached them. Sakura tried to avoid the guys again, but Sasuke held her and didn't let her escape.

- Kakashi-sensei, you found Sakura! - Naruto greeted his teacher.

- Hey, Naruto. Sasuke - Kakashi greeted his students. - Can you tell me what's going on? Sakura just came to me and didn't say a word, just hugged me. - Kakashi smiled and petted Sakura. She blushed.

Sakura was trying to get off of Sasuke's arms, but he was strong. Finally, she decided to give up and just crossed her arms.

- Can we tell him? - Naruto asked Sakura.

- Fine - she murmured. She was mad because of Sasuke.

- Sensei - Naruto smiled - Sakura is pregnant.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

- Now that is a surprise. - He glanced Sasuke and then Naruto. He looked at Sakura. - And the father is?

- I don't know - she diverted Kakashi's look and grumbled.

- I see... Well, I wish you all the luck - Kakashi's eyes smiled. - I have to go now. Don't forget that tomorrow we have to meet the Godaime, so, don't be late! Bye!

Kakashi waved as he walked away. Sasuke let go of Sakura, but she kept her arms crossed and looked away. She was looking really mad at them.

- Sakura, come on, stop running! You're not like this. I know you're feeling fragile and etc but fuck, don't you know we're here for you? - Sasuke held her shoulders so she could look into his eyes, but she was still mad and kept her head turned. - Look at me. - No response. - Look at me! - Still no response. - Fuck, Sakura, just fucking look at me!

Sakura looked at him with contempt.

- Good, now stop making that face at me! - Sakura's face turned neutral. - Listen, Sakura, you're the strongest woman I know. You've always faced your problems and you've always been the best you could. If you're having troubles to face this one, you can count on us to help you! I gotta admit, it was pretty hard for me to hear you're pregnant and hard to know that this kid may not be mine. But I don't care! Cause we're together! And we'll always be! It's always been me, you and Naruto and it won't be different this time. I don't fucking care if this baby isn't mine, I'll still love him, because he's ours after all. You see what I'm trying to say? God, you're so difficult. Now put yourself together and show me the real Sakura, the Sakura that would never run from something like this.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She wiped the tears that almost fell from her eyes, and smiled at Sasuke. He looked into her eyes and smiled back. Sakura hugged him tight and she didn't need to say anything, Sasuke knew that she was thinking: "Thank you." Naruto walked towards them and joined the hug. It was a peaceful moment, time didn't seem to pass and it was the most comfortable thing in the world. Now they were a little family. There was no one in the world that could tear them apart. The three of them were scared, shocked and confused, but when they held each other they knew that if they stick together everything will be ok, it doesn't matter what comes next and what obstacles come to them, they still had their love.

- Guys, I can't breathe - Sakura said. Her voice was muffled from the hug; her face was practically glued to Sasuke's shirt.

They let her go. Her face was red, her clothes were wrinkled and she couldn't stop smiling.

- Can we _finally_ go home now? - Naruto gasped.

- Yeah - Sakura laughed. - Let's just go.

...

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the couch of Naruto's apartment. Some weird show about animals was playing on tv, but no one was paying attention to it; they were too busy talking and trying to find a solution to their new "problem".

- Sakura-chan, you_ really_ have no idea of who the father is? You can tell us, we won't get offended or anything - Naruto glanced Sasuke and he nodded.

- Sorry, guys, I really don't. I guess we'll just have to wait.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, but they were disappointed.

- So, for how long have you been... you know, pregnant? - Sasuke asked awkwardly.

- For a month. The baby is due for December 18th.

- And have you told your parents?

- Not yet. I just don't know how. I mean, I'm 18, almost 19, I'm legally aged, but I don't think they'll accept it very well. They'll probably say I should get married or something. - Sakura suddenly stared at a wall and was quiet for a few seconds, until her face changed and looked like she had an idea. Her eyes sparkled and the smile on her face was huge. - Hey, I had an idea! Why don't we all live together? I mean, we're kind of a family now, right?

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. They seemed to be okay with this. Naruto got surprised that Sasuke would agree with such a crazy idea. They smiled at Sakura and answered at the same time:

- Yeah!

- Oh my God, really? I thought you wouldn't like this! So, when should I start packing? And where are we going? Oh God, now I really have to talk to my parents! Can you you be there when I talk to them, I'll need you there. And, oh, we have to start thinking about the baby stuff, like a room. Do we have enough money? And I'll have to talk to Tsunade-sama about this too... There's so much we need to do!

Sakura was so excited/worried that she spat all of the questions at once, and the boys were only able to understand 50% of the things she said. Naruto yawned:

- Sakura-chan, can we talk tomorrow? It's getting late and today was a rough day, I'm tired as fuck.

- Yeah, me too - Sasuke stretched.

- Oh, okay. First thing in the morning!

Naruto walked out of the couch and climbed his bed. He got under his blankets.

- Can you turn off the tv, please?

Sasuke turned it off.

- I'm sleeping here tonight, is it okay? - Sasuke took off his shirt and his pants. He walked until Naruto's closet, picked some sweatpants and wore it. he didn't wait for Naruto to answer his question and climbed the bed, lying next to his boyfriend. - Sakura, come too.

- Okay - Sakura yawned. It was a rough day for her too. She took off her clothes and wore some random sweatpants and a random shirt from Naruto too. She climbed the bed and got under the blankets with the guys.

The three fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - A beautiful morning

**CHAPTER 7 - A beautiful morning**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. As usual, Sasuke was the first one to get up. He kissed sleeping Sakura and sleeping Naruto on their foreheads and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. It was around 7 am, and at 9 am they had to be at Tsunade's office. Sasuke looked at his teammates/friends/lovers sleeping and couldn't help to smile. They were just so freaking cute! Back to the breakfast, he picked up some pans ans started cooking some stuff, like eggs, ramen for Naruto, some vegetables for Sakura (and the baby) and some toasts too. He cut the fruits that Naruto had (half an apple, an orange and a slice of watermelon) and put them in a bowl. He poured coffee he'd made in 3 cups.

- Naruto, Sakura! - He shouted. - Time to get up, we have stuff to do!

Naruto stretched, yawned, looked at Sasuke, rolled over and came back to sleep. Sakura rubbed her eyes and got up.

- Morning, sweetie - Sakura kissed him good-morning. - Did you sleep well?

Sakura looked at the table full of food and her mouth watered. She didn't notice how hungry she was.

- Yep, like a baby. You?

- Me too - she said stretching. - Hmmm, this looks delicious! You're so talented!

Sakura bit a toast with strawberries jam. Her eyes widened and she felt like someone has punched her in the stomach. She ran to the bathroom.

- Sakura! - Sasuke frowned. - The fuck is happening?

Sasuke runned after her. When he entered the bathroom, he saw Sakura leaning on the toilet, puking.

- AHHH! - She screamed and covered her face. - Don't fucking look at me!

- A-a-ahn, s-sorry - Sasuke gave a step back. Sakura could be really scary.

- What's going on? - Naruto appeared. We surely wasn't 100% awake; his voice was low and hoarse and his eyes were semi-closed.

- GET OUT! - Sakura screamed at him. Her scream woke Naruto up, who jumped backwards.

- Come on - Sasuke dragged him to the kitchen and sat him in a chair. He sat in a chair next to Naruto and looked at him. He looked threatening. - Look, Sakura is having morning sickness and she'll probably have it every day. And she'll also get really moody because of all the hormones stuff. If you don't want her to kill you, shut up and don't say or do anything stupid.

- Geez, - Naruto tilted his head backwards - calm down! Why are you guys so nervous, I just woke up. - He lined up, picked up a cup of coffee and drank from it.

Sasuke sighed and lined up on the chair. He picked up another cup of coffee and drank from it too. He closed his eyes.

- Sasuke... - Naruto looked at Sasuke feeling the morning air - aren't you scared?

- As fuck. - Sasuke murmured. He took another sip from his coffee.

They heard a voice shouting from the bathroom:

- Guys! I did some mess so I'm hitting the shower, I won't take long. You can have your breakfast without me!

- Fine! - Naruto shouted back. - I'll just eat here with ma boy, don't worry! - He smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed. He picked a bowl and handed it to Naruto.

- Here. I made you some ramen. It's your favorite.

- Sasuke... - Naruto's eyes sparkled. He put the bowl on the table and picked some hashis. - Itadakimasu!

...

Temari, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Sai were already on Tsunade's office when they got there. Tsunade was sitting in her chair and Shizune was standing next to her with her pig, Tonton, on her arms. As they walked in, the hokage greeted them and so did the other ninjas in the office.

- So, Team 7. It's been a while, huh? - Tsunade had a pile of paper on her hands. She read a few pages from the pile and picked one. - I have a mission for you. It's A-rated, so it won't be very easy but you can handle it.

- Tsunade-sama - Sakura interrupted the Godaime.

- Yes, Sakura? - Tsunade put the pile down. She hated being interrupted.

- There's something I... - She looked at Sasuke and Naruto - ... we... have to tell you.

- Go ahead.

- I'm pregnant.

Sakura said swiftly, like she was ripping a band-aid off. Every face in the room was in pure shock, unless for Kakashi, who already knew. Even Shikamaru, who wasn't the type of person who gave a shit about anything, dropped his mouth.

- Hm, g-good for you - Tsunade didn't know how to react. - Well, I didn't expect this. Who's the father?

- I don't know. - Sakura blushed.

- That's fine. So I'll guess you won't be taking this mission. Sai, can you do it with another team? - Tsunade looked at him.

- What? Oh, yeah. Sure - Sai answered as he left the shock.

- What about us? - Naruto asked, referring to him and Sasuke. - We can go to the mission.

Tsunade glanced them.

- You'll have to stay and take care of your woman and baby! I'm sure you still have a lot of things to deal with, when things get steady, you come to me. You don't have to worry, I'll give you smaller missions whenever you need. Ever since the War, the Five Nation are in peace and there isn't much trouble out there.

Naruto nodded. Tsunade continued:

- So I guess that's all, you can go. Shikamaru and Temari - Tsunade held the pile of papers again - you stay. And, Sakura. Good luck. - Tsunade winked.

The three left the room and Sai followed them.

- Did I hear something wrong? - Sai jogged a few meters to join them.

- No. Sakura's pregnant - Sasuke replied.

- Guys, that's great! I'm so happy for you! - Sai hugged his teammates.

- Thanks, Sai! - Sakura kissed his cheek. - You're so sweet.

Sai blushed. They kept walking.

- So, have you heard the news?

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura looked at him with curiosity.

- Temari and Shikamaru are going on a mission at Suna, this means Hinata will be back here any soon!

Naruto and Sakura gave huge smiled. They seemed really happy about this, because Hinata has always been a good friend of them. Sasuke just gave a half smile. He liked Hinata, but they weren't close. He realized they never really talked, just the two of them, before. Hinata has always been a very shy girl, but after the war she changed. She became a fearless and strong woman, and that was something the three of them admired on her. She had been at Sunagakure for a month now, to replace Temari as the kazekage counselor, and she was also dating Gaara.

- Wow, I miss my bestie! - Naruto sighed. He remembered the day he introduced Hinata to Gaara. It was after the war, and Naruto explained Hinata that even though he loved her as a friend, he wasn't able to return the feelings she had for him. That same day, Gaara commented that he found Hinata a very attractive and strong kunoichi, so Naruto had the idea to introduce them, since he was friend of them both. Hinata didn't like him at first, because Gaara can be very reserved, but after talking for a few days they were already dating. Hinata can be very understanding and she is a sweet and caring person. Even though Gaara seem to be a very serious and cold person due all his power, he is actually very needy and has lots of love to give. They just matched. When Temari decided to move to Konoha so she could live with Shikamaru, Hinata had the idea to replace her to be near her boyfriend. It has been over a month since she left, and Naruto was really glad that he would finally see her again. Hinata became Naruto's best friend and they could count on each other for everything. He couldn't wait to tell her the baby news, she would be so happy!

- I miss her too! I'm so happy that she'll be here soon! - Sakura said in excitement.

When they left the building, they spotted Ino and Kiba under a tree talking. They were holding hands. Ino saw Sakura and waved excited. Sakura ran and hugged her best friend. The three guys came after.

- Hey, guys! - Naruto greeted the couple and Kiba tapped his back; he and Naruto were close friends. Sai just smiled and Sasuke just waved. Sakura was really happy to see Kiba and Ino together.

- You guys are okay? - She asked the couple.

- Yeah - Kiba hugged his girlfriend. - We surely had a huge fight, but it was just a misunderstanding. She likes my dick now.

Ino smirked at Kiba,

- I sure do.

Kiba kissed her lips. Their kiss got pretty intense, but Sakura cleaned her throat and they parted.

- You're such a cockblocker! - Ino joked. - So, tell me, what's new? Are you feeling better? You were so strange the other morning.

- Ino, I've been wanting to tell you... I'm pregnant - Sakura said at once.

- WHAT? Haven't you heard of protection? And why didn't you tell me before? - Ino was pissed. Kiba didn't know how to react so he just stayed silent.

- Ino! - Sakura was surprised for Ino not being so supportive. - Can you just be happy for me? I'm your best friend, if I'm happy you're supposed to be happy with me!

Kiba noticed that things were about to get hard, so he walked to the guys on the other side and joined the conversation they were having.

- Happy? - Ino widened her eyes. - You're happy?

- A lot! I'm very happy for being a mother, and happier to have Sasuke and Naruto by my side. - She looked at her boyfriends talking with Sai and Kiba a few steps away.

- Sakura... - Ino's eyes were full of water. She hugged Sakura really tight and whispered: - Of course I'm happy for you.

After some seconds, the girls got apart and Ino wiped her tears. She looked at Sakura's belly and rubbed it.

- When's it due?

- December 18th - Sakura rubbed her belly with Ino.

Ino looked at Naruto and Sasuke, then at Sakura.

- And the father?

- No idea - She said neutrally.

Ino didn't say anything back. This seemed to be a delicated subject to Sakura so she left it in the air.

- I think I'm gonna go now, Saku, I'm having luch at Kiba's. We'll talk later, okay? - She hugged Sakura and rubbed her belly one more time. - Bye mommy, bye baby!

Ino ran towards Kiba and they both walked away, leaving their four friends behind.

- Let's go grab some bite - Sasuke said as he held Sakura's hand. Naruto and Sai followed them.

- Huh, guys, do you mind if we eat at my place? I mean - Sakura blushed - we still have to talk with my parents. If you don't want you don't have to! - Sakura gasped. She was scared that they maybe wouldn't want to be there when she'd tell her parents about the baby and all the moving out stuff. Actually, they still hadn't decided where to move out.

- Yeah, sure! - Naruto raised his thumb positively.

- Oops, I think I'm not included - Sai forced a smile. - I should go then. Bye, guys!

- Bye, Sai! - Sasuke said sarcastically. He and Sai weren't the best friends ever.

- Wait, Sai - Sakura stopped him. - You're still part of the team. If you wanna come you're welcome.

Naruto agreed with Sakura. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

- Sakura, I may be part of the team, but _I'm not_ part of whatever this is. I'll give you some space. Besides, I should probably go talk to Kakashi and Yamato about the mission and stuff, don't worry about me.

As Sai left, Sasuke turned to his friends:

- The fuck did he mean with "Whatever this is"?

- Sasuke, give him a break. It's probably hard for him to be always left out - Naruto pointed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. Sakura saw it and laughed:

- Come on, when are you two going to get along?

- When he stops being a fake asshole - Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto got serious. He didn't like it when Sasuke acted like a bastard. He defended his friend:

- You know, I used to think the same about him, but when I started to get to truly know him I actually liked him. He has a tough past, you know.

- I know, you've told me his story like 4 times - Sasuke hissed. - I don't care. I have a tragic back story, you have a tragic back story. It's not something new.

- Sasuke, why do you fucking act like a dick sometimes? Are you some kind of bipolar? There are times when you are the sweetest but there are times when you are the biggest fucker in the world. Why can't you just stop hating people that aren't me or Sakura? - Naruto spilled out the words. - Geez!

Sasuke's blood boiled. He hated when Naruto acted like he was always right, even when he actually was. If Sasuke didn't like Sai, that's not Naruto's problem. Why did he have to put his finger on everything? He gave a "murderous" look at Naruto.

- It's my problem if I don't think that his "poor little past" - he made the quotes sings with his hands - isn't that much big deal. Just leave me, Naruto. - He turned his head and pretended that Naruto didn't exist. Sakura was trying to find another subject to interrupt the fight, but they were arguing really fast.

Naruto stopped walking and pulled Sasuke's shirt. They got face-to-face. Naruto was frowning and snorting; he was looking mad. Sasuke's face was neutral and his hands were in his pocket, provoking Naruto to his bones. Sakura didn't know what to do. Even though she was a strong woman, when the two of them start a fight it's impossible for her or anyone to tear them apart. She realized what they were about to do and fell to her knees.

- Why are you such an asshole?! - Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

- Are we still on the Sai subject? Sorry Naruto, - Sasuke took Naruto's hand off of his shirt - I don't want to waste my time arguing about that guy.

- For fuck's sake! This isn't about Sai anymore! - Naruto covered his face with his hands and muffled a scream. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. Then, directed at Sasuke. - I don't get why you treat people like they are less important than you! You're not the king, you know?

- Why are you so nervous? - Sasuke asked camly. - Look what you've done with Sakura - he pointed at the girl on her knees, looking really worried. He walked to her and helped her to get on her feet. She looked relieved that for the first time Sasuke didn't do anything stupid. - Naruto, I don't hate every one. Shove it into your brain. And calm the fuck down. You don't have to lose yourself for this. - He extended his hand to Naruto.

Naruto was embarrassed. He didn't know why he freaked out about this, Sasuke has the right to not like every person on Earth, even though he is still a dickhead with anyone who crossed his path. He looked at Sasuke's hand and thought that maybe this time he was right, after all. Naruto held his hand and Sasuke pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

- Let's just go have lunch - Sasuke said to him. He wrapped his free arm around Sakura's waist.

- Sorry - Naruto hid his face on Sasuke's shoulder.

- It was nothing. I'm sorry too. Actually... - Sasuke stopped a second to think. - I think I _am_ a bit of an asshole.

Naruto and Sakura laughed. Naruto looked at Sakura and noticed that he had stressed her.

- I'm sorry, Sakura-chan - he said sadly.

- It's okay - Sakura smiled sarcastically. - You just scared the shit out of me but it's _fiiiine. _Let's just go, okay?

Naruto was feeling really guilty, but Sakura petted him and smiled, her eyes said "Don't worry". They continued making their way.

* * *

_** A/N:** Sorry about this chapter, I know that nothing really happened here, hahah. But a lot of things are about to come!_


	8. Chapter 8 - A new beginning

**CHAPTER 8 - A new beginning**

The stairs to Sakura's house never seemed to end for Naruto, he was too nervous to want those stairs to end. He always thought that Kizashi and Mebuki were really sweet and even though Sakura argued with them all the time they still loved her more than anything, and that was something Naruto really envied. But, this time, he had to talk to them face-to-face about knocking their daughter up and taking her away from them. Not even the sweetest person would be happy. Naruto looked at Sasuke, whose eyes were saying "please kill me". This made Naruto sweat nervously. Then, he looked at Sakura, who was about lose her fingers due biting her nails. Sakura looked back at him and tried to force a smile, but she ended up mixing a lot of emotions in one creepy expression and that scared the shit out of Naruto. They faced a door and, Sakura, trembling, opened it. Her parents were sitting on the couch, Kizashi was reading a paper and Mebuki was drinking a cup of tea. They looked happy when they saw their daughter coming through the door but as they sighted Naruto and Sasuke their smile faded. Apparently, Sakura bringing boys to the house wasn't amusing.

- Hi, dad, mom - Sakura said with a shaky voice. - Um, before you say anything, I know I'm not allowed to bring boys up here but we have something to tell you guys.

Sakura noticed the boys weren't following her inside the house anymore but were standing at the door with forced smiles. She walked until them and pulled them inside. They greeted her parents but returned as close as they could to the door.

- Okay, go on - Mebuki frowned and put her cup on the coffee table in front of her. Sakura's father didn't seem to listen to anything Sakura said, he was too busy staring at the guys.

- Um, how do I begin... You guys know that I'm 18 years old and you know that I've been dating these guys, - Sakura looked at the boys behind her then came back to her mother - even though you don't approve it.

Sakura's expression changed. Her eyes, that until now were trembling and trying hard not to look directly at her mother's eyes, were now confident and determined. If she had to do it, she was going to make it direct and without hurting her parents feelings, but making them feel that she was responsible and able to deal with it. She took a deep breath and continued talking without any bullshit.

- Here is the thing. I am going to live with these guys. I love you two and I hope you approve it, but, if you don't, I'll do it anyway.

Kizashi's face turned red and he was about to spill out a lot of bad words, but his wife looked at him and nodded. He took a deep breath and put his paper down, then looked at Mebuki expecting her to say something. She stood up and walked towards her daughter without any sign of approval or disapproval. She just sighed and said it would be okay as long as she was happy. Sakura looked shocked, but then smiled and hugged her mother. Kizashi seemed confused, but sighed and came back to his reading, like nothing happened. Mebuki unwrapped her arms around Sakura and walked to her husband, leaning. She whispered something to his ear. Kizashi didn't seem to like what he heard, but rolled his eyes and murmured to the boys standing on the other side of the room:

- You take care of my baby girl.

Naruto smiled at raised his thumb, Sasuke just gave him a half smile. Apparently he was still nervous.

The trio was really relieved, Sakura had their approval easier than they thought. Of course her parents weren't happy about it, but they understood that their little girl grew up and wanted to start her adult life. After talking for a few minutes about the moving out stuff and how they still hadn't decided where to move, Naruto realized something was missing. They didn't mention the baby. He poked Sasuke and whispered to his ear that they still had the pregnancy news. Sasuke just glanced him with eyes that said: "Sakura knows what she's doing". Naruto shrugged and let it go.

...

The table they were sitting was suddenly full of empty plates. The boys, Sakura and her family had been talking for a couple hours about their relationship and how good things were going (and also how fast). Kizashi still didn't seem to approve all of that, but apparently he got used to the idea. He even made some bad puns that forced Naruto and Sasuke to laugh. If Mebuki wasn't approving any of it, she must be good at pretending. At first she didn't seem to enjoy all of this, but not even an hour after she and Sakura were talking about decoration and what they were going to do his Sakura's empty room, with a lot of laughter and joy. They seemed to bond that night. Sasuke noticed how they looked alike when they smiled and wondered if the baby would have the same smile. He looked at the window and noticed how late it was getting, so he poked Naruto to let him know they should go. He asked for Sakura to go with them for that night and she agreed. As they were heading out of the door, Sakura turned her head to her parents:

- Oh, I almost forgot - she made an innocent face. - I am also pregnant. I'm sorry.

And she ran down the stairs. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked for a few seconds, but realized it would be better off to run with her; so they did it. As they were getting away from the Haruno residence, they heard Kizashi screaming some houses behind them. What Sakura did was childish; but kinda smart.

They all ran until they reached the Uchiha residence. Sasuke told them to get inside and when they entered he poured a glass of water to each.

- What the fuck, Sakura? - Naruto gasped and drank from his glass.

- I don't know, I think it was the best way to spill out the news. You know, they can be comprehensive, but not that much.

Sasuke reached for a chair and sat in it. The others two sat next to him. They were too tired for talking, so they just looked at the walls, searching for breath and drinking water from their glasses.

- For how long won't you be able to be back to your house? - Sasuke asked Sakura.

- Um, it doesn't matter now. I'm not living there anymore, remember? Except that I still don't know where _exactly_ I am living right now.

- You know, you can always be here. You too, Naru.

Naruto smiled. It made him really happy when Sasuke was nice to him and Sakura. Sasuke had changed a lot since the war, that's true, but in a good way. 5 years ago Sasuke would never invite them to come over, probably never invite them for anything. But now he was there, offering his place as a second home to him. Naruto couldn't help and kissed his cheek. Sasuke blushed and pretended that nothing happened. It really embarrassed him when Naruto did these kind of things.

Naruto looked around the room and noticed how much free space it had. Probably, when Sasuke was just a child and his parents were alive, the house should have been full, but now that Sasuke was all by himself it was kind of sad that such a big house was now practically empty. It must be really hard for Sasuke to live in a house with only emotions and memories to fill the shelves. He needed someone to share the space with him, and Naruto had an idea.

- You know, we should come live here - Naruto stated. Sasuke stared at him and Sakura smiled.

- That's not a bad idea, I mean, look at all this space and rooms - Sakura agreed. Naruto wondered if Sakura had been thinking the same as him.

- I don't know. I like things the way they are - Sasuke said seriously.

- Come on, Saskeeehhhhh! - Naruto whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He hated when Naruto acted like a child. But then, Sasuke took a good look at his house. Was this place all this empty the last time he checked? He couldn't believe that he actually had a shelf filled with... nothing. Has his living room been always this dull? Why there was so many rooms with not even a futon in it? He realized that he threw away all the furniture and pictures that reminded him of his family, especially his brother, Itachi. Has this place been always this... sad?

- Ok - Sasuke sighed at once.

- What? - Naruto's eyes sparkled. He couldn't believe what he heard. Sakura's expression was the same as his.

- You heard me - Sasuke looked away.

- Sasuke, you really are awesome! - Naruto jumped on him, making Sasuke fall off his chair and hitting the ground with a bang. Sakura lay on top of them.

- Naruto, get off of me! - Sasuke shouted.

- No! - Naruto teased him.

Sasuke murmured something Naruto couldn't hear and rolled. Sakura jumped on her feet safely, but Naruto couldn't do the same and hit his head on the hard floor. Even though it hurt, he was still smiling. He couldn't be happier. It would be the first time he would have a real family, a real home. He laughed.

...

Boxes were all over Sasuke's house. Rooms, entrance, bathrooms, even garden. Pieces of clothing were thrown everywhere, personal stuff and new furniture as well. While Naruto was trying to find his framed photograph of Team 7 (he was sure he left it inside the box that said "important things"), he glanced Sakura stretching. She was especially beautiful that day, even though she was wearing and old shirt and sweatpants. Something about her face was glowing. Her hair in a ponytail made it possible for Naruto to notice every single detail on her beautiful face, her sparkling green eyes, her pointy nose, her rosy cheeks, a tired look. But something more was bringing his attention. Her belly, even if not much, was a little salient. She haven't been pregnant for long, not enough to have a big preggy belly, but if you looked closely and carefully you would be able to notice. He wondered how long would it take until the baby comes. He imagined the kid running around, bringing Sasuke to his nerves but then running to his arms. He imagined Sakura reading him/her a story before bedtime. He imagined himself, carrying him/her to bed, after a long day playing outside. He couldn't wait to see the baby's face. How would he/she be? Brunette? Blonde? Pink-haired? How would he know, they had no clue about who the father is. This bugged Naruto, and he knew that it bugged Sasuke and Sakura as well. Maybe Sakura more. Naruto tried not to think about it and continued to look for the photograph.

...

After a whole day of unpacking, wrapping, unwrapping, taking things off, cleaning, putting things together, they were finally able to finish the moving in. The house was finally looking alive. The kitchen had all the kinds of cutlery, the living room was full of frames and vases, the bathroom cabinet was filled with products. The house had 5 bedrooms, which fit perfectly. One room for the three of them, that would be the main bedroom, where they would sleep together every time as possible. Sasuke had his old bedroom for himself, one bedroom was Naruto's and one was Sakura's. The other one was going to be the baby's. They thought it would be better that, despite they had a bedroom for them to sleep as a trio, it would be smart to have one for themselves. Just to keep their personal stuff, have a personal space and etc. That big house was no longer empty, it was full of life. As they finished all the work, they just showered and went to bed in their trio bedroom. It was a long, hard day for the three, and all they wanted was to sleep. They cuddled in that enormous bed and just closed their eyes. Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

_**A/N**: Sooorryyy for taking so long to post a new chapter! I just had the most chaotic week and I really couldn't write. Anyway, here it is, chapter 8!_


	9. Chapter 9 - Hinata

**CHAPTER 9 - Hinata**

Sasuke woke up with the noise of someone knocking the front door. At first he thought he was dreaming because neither Naruto nor Sakura moved an inch with the noise, but then, he heard it again. "Ok, so it's not a dream", he thought. He carefully got up trying not to wake Naruto and Sakura and walked to the door, crawling on his feet. "What time is it?" He tried to find a clock near him, but there was none. It must have been really early because for what he could see through the curtains the Sun wasn't even completely out yet. And he always wakes up when the Sun is already set.

- Who is it? - He asked the door.

- It's me!

He heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the door but he was so sleepy that he couldn't identify whose voice it was from.

- Me...?

- Me, man! Your bestie! Just open the fucking door already.

Sasuke finally recognized the voice and thought if it wouldn't be better to pretend he slept again to leave the person standing outside. But the person wasn't that stupid, so he just took a deep breath and opened it. A smiling, white-blue-haired, skinny man was standing in front of him. When he spotted Sasuke, the man gave him a swift hug and entered the house without Sasuke's consent.

- Suigetsu - Sasuke sighed. He shut the door and sighed again as Suigetsu laid on his couch.

- So, Sasuke, heard you're gonna be a papa. You go, daddy! - Suigetsu cheered.

- Yeah, yeah, whatever. What are you doing here? - Sasuke stared at him, expecting that Suigetsu may read the letters "MUDER" in his eyes.

- Just passing by. Karin told me that Jugo told her that his birds told him that you were going to be a daddy, so I asked some random person in the street that knew you and he confirmed. His name was Shinuya, I guess. I had to know if it was true.

- Shino.

Suigetsu nodded in agreement.

- It's true. Bye. - Sasuke opened the door , waiting for Suigetsu to leave.

- Wait man, let's hang out!

- It's fucking dark yet. What the hell are you doing awake this time of the morning?

- I just came back from a trip, so I thought "Why not visit my good friend Sasuke?"

- Tch - Sasuke clicked his tongue.

A feminine figure could be seen coming to the living room. She was rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake up.

- Sakura? What are you doing here, go back to sleep - Sasuke walked to her to try to take her back to the bedroom, but she stopped him and looked at the man in the couch.

- Suigetsu? - She asked.

- Yep, me in flesh and bone - Suigetsu smirked. Then he remembered something. - Oh, you are the hot mama, right?

- When are you going to learn my name? - Sakura asked threateningly.

- Just kidding, Sakura - Suigetsu laughed.

- You can leave now - Sakura's eyes were semi closed and she didn't seem to be joking. She could be really threatening and Suigetsu realized that if he didn't obey her, things were going to get bad. He stood up and got ready to leave.

- Yeah, I actually have thing to do so I'll leave for now. Maybe I'll come back here some other time.

Suigetsu started walking to the door. He waved to Sakura and Sasuke, but stopped behind the door.

- Oh, and your friend Kazekage and his little girlfriend are on their way to the village - Suigetsu continued. - Anyway, send my best to Naruto. And good luck you guys!

Suigetsu winked. Sasuke shut the door on his face.

Sasuke walked to Sakura, who was yawning. He looked at the window and apparently the Sun had set. He wrapped his arm on her shoulder and walked her to the bed where Naruto was still sleeping. He probably wouldn't get up until at least noon.

- You know - Sasuke looked at Naruto in his deep sleep - he'll be very happy to hear the Hinata's news.

- Yeah - Sakura agreed. - Let's surprise him!

...

- Guys, where are you taking me?

Sasuke and Sakura laughed, but didn't answer. They were taking Naruto to the Hyuuga's residence; Sasuke was covering Naruto's eyes with his hands and Sakura was pulling his wrist towards the house. All the way until there, Naruto didn't stop making questions about where they were going and why. Sakura was starting to feel annoyed by all of his talking, so she grabbed his wrist harder and left a few finger marks, but Naruto didn't seem to notice how strong she was helding him or didn't care. As they entered the house, Sasuke let go of his hands, giving Naruto the chance to open his eyes. As he looked around him, Naruto saw all of his friends and the Hyuga family looking at him, which was kinda surprising, and then he spotted two young people he hadn't seen in a long time and missed a lot: Gaara and Hinata. They were sitting in the couch, holding hands. Naruto widened his eyes and a huge smile covered his whole face. He just giggled and looked at Sasuke, to check if it was true. Sasuke nodded like he gave some kind of permission for Naruto to approach them, so he did it. He jogged to his friends' direction and hugged them both at the same time.

- God, I missed you so fucking much! - he said calmly.

- Me too, Naruto-kun - Hinata whispered.

Gaara just smiled and hugged his friend back with his eyes closed.

- Hey, guys - Naruto let them go and started talking really excited - I have a lot of things to tell you! And I bet you have a lot to tell me too, oh God, let's just go to Ichiraku so we can talk better. And, oh - Naruto remembered all of his friends were there too - , let's all go eat some ramen!

- Actually - Hinata blushed -, we're having a party right now, Naruto-kun.

Naruto blushed too. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

- Oops.

- Naruto - Gaara said firmly -, let's go. I want to talk to you.

Naruto's embarrassment vanished along with Gaara's voice. He was serious, and Naruto could see that it was important.

...

All guests were eating and talking in excitement. The corner of the room was full of empty sake bottles. Laughter was taking all over the room. The Hyuuga clan is known for being serious and respectful, but this time they were celebrating a little too much. The place was full of couples kissing and friends playing games. A few family members were trying to make people talk lower and drink less, but other members were drinking even more than Hinata's friends. Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in a table near the food.

- A-are you serious? - Hinata asked surprised. She was red.

- Yes - Sakura smiled. She held Sasuke's hand. - I am pregnant. And we're all living together.

- A-and is Naruto-kun... the father?

- I don't know - Sakura murmured.

Hinata smiled a little bit with the information. Sasuke noticed that she was a little _too relieved_ to find out that perhaps the baby wasn't Naruto's. Too much for someone who was over him.

- What difference does it make? - He asked dryly.

- Um, n-none - Hinata stammered.

- Well, maybe it is, we never know. Get over him, Hinata. - Sasuke threatened her. Sakura rebuked him, but she knew that Sasuke wasn't so easy to deal with. She rubbed Hinata's hand that was on the table.

- Sasuke is an ass, Hinata, don't care about him. - Sakura stared at Sasuke, scolding him. - He's just jealous.

- That's okay - Hinata smiled. - You know, I'm pretty much over him now. I'm with Gaara afterwards - she stood up. - Excuse me.

As Hinata left the table, Sakura was pissed about how Sasuke could be such a dick with her. She decided not to say anything, because she knew Sasuke had consciousness about what he did. Even though he was playing all "cool and badass", he only did it for caring so much about Naruto.

- You know - Sakura decided to break the silence - , you're cute when you're jealous.

Sasuke blushed and turned his face away.

...

Naruto was talking with Sai, until Gaara came to him and asked to have a conversation outside. Naruto followed Gaara until the balcony. With his usual serious expression, Gaara turned to him:

- You're one of my best friends. And I have to ask you this.

Naruto nodded. He tried to keep a neutral expression, but he was really worried and curious about what Gaara was going to say. Gaara continued.

- What is up with you and Hinata?

Naruto laughed. He never thought that Gaara was the insecure type of guy, neither a jealous one. He found it actually pretty cute. Gaara was totally surprised by his reaction, but smiled with the laughter.

- Aw, man - Naruto gasped, wiping his laughter tears. - Me and Hinata have absolutely nothing. You don't have to worry - Naruto placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder, calming him.

- But I know she was in love with you... or still is.

- That's past. She loves _you _now. And she knows how much I love Sasuke and Sakura.

Gaara smiled in relief. Naruto wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

- C'mon. Let's just find your girl - Naruto smiled at him.

As they walked away from the balcony, a pretty girl ran towards them. She was really fast, and Naruto didn't get to see who she was until she passed him and jumped on Gaara's arms.

- H-Hinata? - Gaara asked surprised, holding his girlfriend in the air.

- Gaara-kun!

Naruto was in shock. Since when Hinata did these kind of things? Gaara really changed her, and he was happy for them. His surprised face turned into a smile along with Gaara.

Gaara laughed then put Hinata down. As her feet touched the ground, she turned red and hid her face in Gaara's chest, grabbing his shirt.

- Um, guys, I think I'm gonna give you some privacy - Naruto interrupted the couple, heading out.

- Wait! - Hinata stopped him. - Naruto-kun, I want to tell you something...

Naruto stopped walking and turned to her, his eyes staring at her rosy cheeks in embarrassment. She looked deeply into his eyes.

- I'm really happy for you, Sasuke, Sakura and the baby. I wish you all the best and maybe while me and Gaara are still here we can all go eat something.

Naruto smiled. He loved how Hinata became much more fearless after the war, and wasn't afraid to look into his eyes anymore.

- Of course! - He raised his thumb. - But I should get going now, I'll look for Sasu and Sakura. Bye!

As Naruto waved and left, Hinata turned to Gaara and kissed his lips. She truly loved him.


	10. Chapter 10 - Hot blood

**CHAPTER 10** -** Hot blood**

* * *

Warnings: Yaoi ahead (and I'm not even sorry hahaha). This is a NaruSasuNaru chapter. If you don't like it, feel free to skip the parts!

* * *

It was 7 in the morning, and Sasuke was jogging in the outskirts of the village. It has been a long time since he hadn't trained and that was killing him. His body _needed_ training and he couldn't keep up with it because of Sakura and Naruto. Sakura was now on her 2nd month of pregnancy and things were getting worse every time. Of course Sasuke didn't hate it, in fact, he was starting to love the idea of being a father. It would be a great opportunity to restore his clan. He would teach the kid all the Uchiha jutsus, how to use his sharingan properly and he would give him all the attention his father didn't give him. Not that Fugaku wasn't a good father, but Itachi was more of a father than he was. Itachi... How long has it been since Sasuke killed his own brother? He erased that day from his memory. The date, the way he felt, the things he saw. He didn't like to have it all kept, so he did his best to make it all disappear from his mind. Sasuke shrugged.

When his mind focused on jogging again, Sasuke spotted a blond guy, sitting in the grass tying his shoes.

- Naruto? - He shouted to the guy. The man turned his head and smiled, waving to Sasuke.

- Hey, Sasu! - Naruto jogged towards Sasuke.

- What are you doing here? And it's 7 in the morning, you don't wake up at least at 10 am!

- I just wanted to spend some quality time with you. I've been wanting to train too and lately it seems that you and I haven't spend much time together. It's all Sakura, baby, Sakura, baby... My mind is going crazy!

- So you left her alone - Sasuke raised one eyebrow.

- What? I'm not crazy! I asked Hinata to watch her - Naruto seemed offended.

- Hmph - Sasuke turned and prepared to start running again. - If you are doing this with me, hurry.

Naruto nodded and reached Sasuke. They ran for a few minutes in silence, and Sasuke preferred it this way, but he knew that Naruto wasn't able to keep quiet for so long.

- Yo, Sasuke.

Yep, there it was. Sasuke pretended not to hear him, but Naruto kept going anyway.

- What are you gonna do if the child isn't yours?

Sasuke didn't look at him and continued to jog.

- I don't know. Haven't thought about it.

- Well, I have and... I don't know how I'll feel if he isn't mine.

- Like I said. Haven't thought about it.

- Not even a little? Not even if the baby _is_ yours?

Sasuke stopped running and so did Naruto. The were sweating and breathing heavily.

- Listen, Naruto. I don't live with you because of that baby. I live with you because of you, I even let you move to my place. The child is _consequence_ of something. If the baby isn't mine, I won't kick you out of my house, but I won't make any efforts to like him. If he's mine, is mine. I'll try to be the best father I can be. If he's not, well, what can I do? Wish you all the best. Just don't make him call me uncle.

Sasuke turned away and started running again. Naruto stayed where he was, shocked that Sasuke could be so cold with his (probably) own child. He wiped the sweat running down his forehead and reached Sasuke once again.

- Sasuke, even if he's not yours you're still going to be his dad. At least, if I'm not the father I would still like the baby to call me his dad, because... We're a family afterwards. I'm not gonna waste a family. It's the first time I've ever had one.

Sasuke realized he's been a dick with Naruto. Why did he keep making him feel bad? He shrugged and ran faster.

- Wait, Sasuke! - Naruto shouted to the shadow racing in front of him. - Shit.

Naruto lost sight of Sasuke. He could be _really_ fast, and Naruto wasn't able keep up with his speed. They entered a closed forest, and even though it was a clear morning, it was a little hard to see what was in front of him. Naruto heard something moving on the bushes and asked for Sasuke. No response. Maybe it was a little animal passing by. Naruto tried to sense Sasuke's chakra from the seal on his hand, but the chakras were all messy and he couldn't define exactly where he was or how he was feeling. He felt a warm breath coming behind his neck, so he turned and tried to hit the person in front of him, but he grabbed his wrist.

- Sasuke? - Naruto gasped.

Naruto felt a hand reaching for his face. It touched his nose, slipped down his cheeks, searched for his jaws and made a trail until his nape, where the hand held tightly. Naruto closed his eyes to the touch, his hand trying to find the person in front of him. But apparently he wasn't there anymore. He walked around him, stopping behind Naruto. The hand was now holding his jaws, lifting his head up. The person came closer to his back, hot breath on his neck.

- I'm horny - Sasuke's voice whispered to Naruto's ear.

Naruto lost his senses. He tried to say something, but Sasuke was practically choking him. Not in a bad way, more in a turn on one. He was breathing heavily. Since Naruto didn't answer, Sasuke continued.

- You're helping me, right?

Sasuke's other hand lifted Naruto's shirt, touching his abdomen. His hand went up to his chest and Sasuke could feel Naruto's heart racing and the sweat from the race. After a few seconds of only hearing Naruto's breathing, Sasuke gave up on trying to turn him on and let him go. Instantly, Naruto turned and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling him closer, making their lips meet. Sasuke smiled and kissed back.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face with both hands, putting his tongue on his mouth. He pushed Sasuke to a tree, making him hit his head a little too hard. But he didn't care much, Sasuke liked when things went rough, so he stopped the kissing, took off Naruto's shirt and started kissing his neck. Naruto moaned with the lips on his skin and unzipped Sasuke's shorts while he kissed him. Sasuke parted his lips from Naruto's neck, and looked at him surprised.

- Woah, calm down!

- Fuck, sorry. I got carried away - Naruto gasped. He was flushed and his skin was full of kissing marks.

Sasuke thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to keep kissing him so toughly. He looked at Naruto all vulnerable and bit his lip. He came closer to him and kissed him slowly, making Naruto loose. His hand reached for his hair, wrapping Naruto's straws around his fingers. He knew Naruto loved when he did it. The blonde groaned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, one hand grabbing his ass. Naruto realized he was the only one half naked, so he took a step back to take Sasuke's shirt off. After he did it, he took a good look on Sasuke's body. He had such defined muscles. Six pack, v-line, large shoulders and big arms, beautiful collar bones. Naruto walked to him and ran his hands through Sasuke's chest. It was soft and hard, typical athletic one. He had a perfect body, except for the amount of scars on it. But Naruto found it quite sexy.

- This one I've never seen - Naruto said pointing at a scar under Sasuke's right nipple.

- Oh. I don't remember how I got this one - Sasuke lied.

Sasuke remembered clearly the day he got this scar. When he was still training with Orochimaru, Sasuke was sent to one of the places where he had prisoners. He had to pick a guy for him, a guy that was going to be Orochimaru's next experiment. Sasuke was still young, it had been over only 3 months after he left Konoha. Even at a young age, Sasuke was a strong kid. But the prisoner was too. He tried to attack Sasuke, who defended himself with his katana. But the man freaked out, broke the glass from a lamp next to him, and ran to Sasuke. Sasuke, obviously, diverted the attack, but the man got to cut his chest, making the scar. Sasuke was emotionally unstable at the time, so he freaked out and activated his curse seal. He stabbed the man around 15 times, with no mercy. It was the first time Sasuke killed someone so coldly. After coming back to himself, he looked at the man, lying on the floor. The man was just trying to be free. He sat on the floor and decided not to kill anyone anymore, unless necessary.

When Sasuke came back to reality, he looked at Naruto bare naked too. It was kind of dark, but he could see how hot he was. In the last months, Naruto was getting hotter and hotter, and he didn't even know why, since he hasn't trained as much as he used to before. He remembered he had unzipped shorts, and took them off, keeping his boxers. Naruto did the same. They looked at each other for a few seconds and kissed again, passionately.

They were laying on the grass, kissing roughly. Their legs, backs, arms were brown from the dirt, and they had leaves and sticks stuck on their hair straws. Naruto's hand slipped from Sasuke's back to his ass, making a trail through his spine, causing him wince with the chill of Naruto's touch. Naruto took advantage of his vulnerability, rolled Sasuke and sat on the top of him, supporting his arms on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was laying on the ground, staring at Naruto's blue eyes and his smirk. Naruto's weigh was starting to bother him, and he didn't like it when the blond acted like he owned him. In a swift movement, Sasuke knocked Naruto's arms making him fall next to him. Sasuke stood up, and looked down at Naruto with a smug face:

- I don't like being controlled.

Naruto put his weight on his arms and raised his body.

- Me neither - he smirked at Sasuke again.

...

It was around 10 am when Sasuke and Naruto returned home. They were dirty, sweating and messy. As they entered their house, they spotted Hinata sitting in the couch watching TV. She took a sip from a cup on her hand and looked at them, greeting the boys.

- Oh, hey guys! - She waved. When she noticed how dirty the two of them were, she frowned. - _Where_ have you been?

Naruto looked at Sasuke, whose eyes were saying "done with your shit". Sasuke didn't answer her, he just turned around and went to the bathroom for a shower.

- Um, we were training - Naruto said embarrassingly.

- I see - Hinata laughed. Naruto walked towards her and sat on the couch.

- So, what are you watching?

- I'm not really paying attention. Something about birds, maybe?

Naruto laughed.

- Well, I'm gonna hit the shower then - he pointed his thumb to the bathroom door. - Oh, and Sakura? Is she ok?

- Oh, yes. She hasn't woken up yet, don't worry.

- Aw, thanks, Hinata! I'm gonna check on her then. I owe you one!

- No, Naruto-kun... It was nothing... - Hinata blushed.

- At least stay and have lunch with us - Naruto said firmly.

Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto stood up and left to the bedroom.

...

After lunch time, the four of them were in the kitchen. The girls were sitiing on the table, Hinata rubbing Sakurs'a belly, and Naruto and Sasuke were doing the dishes. They were all chatting and laughing, except for Sasuke. He still didn't trust Hinata. Of course, she was a nice girl, but how could she possibly get over Naruto in such short time? He tried to not think about it much, but he couldn't. He turned to Naruto.

- Do you really think she is over you? - He asked in a low voice.

- Who? Hinata? - Naruto whispered. - Yeah, why?

- Nothing.

- Sasuke... You know you can tell me things. What's wrong?

- Nothing.

- Come on...

- Like I said - Sasuke raised his voice. - Nothing.

Sakura heard Sasuke's tone, and instantly noticed something wasn't right.

- Sasuke? What's wrong? - She asked worried.

- Nothing, Sakura.

Sasuke glanced Hinata, who blushed and looked away.

- I-I should get going now - Hinata stuttered. - Um, thanks for the meal, it was delicious.

Hinata stood up, and hugged Sakura, who stood up too.

- Hinata... Are you sure? You can stay a little longer, we have nothing to do today anyways.

- Yes, I'm sure. I'll give you some privacy - Hinata forced a smile.

Naruto stopped washing the dished and dried his hands in a cloth in front of him. He walked to Hinata and hugged her.

- Thank you for taking care of Sakura.

Hinata didn't hug him back, she just waited for him to let her go. When he did it, she said goodbye to everyone and left the house. A few minutes after, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

- It was you, wasn't it, you dickhead?

- Me what? - Sasuke said sarcastically.

- I'm not fool. You did something, didn't you? What's your fucking problem? - Naruto raised his voice.

- I did nothing. She's a scary cat.

- Boys! - Sakura interrupted. She looked angry at them both and shouted. - Shut your mouth!

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't supposed to get stressed because of the baby, so she mentally count to ten.

- Sasuke - she looked at him. - Stop it. She did nothing wrong and is being really helpful. She is over Naruto, trust me, I talked to her and she is really happy with Gaara.

Sasuke frowned and stared at the floor.

- Naruto - Sakura sighed -, for God's sake, stop trying to fight every time! Sasuke is just jealous. Geez.

She turned away and walked to the kitchen again. Naruto and Sasuke glanced each other, but as they eyes met, they both looked away.

- Sorry - Naruto grumbled.

- Hmph - Sasuke sighed.

- I forgive you too.

Sasuke smiled. He knew he didn't have to say sorry because Naruto could read him very easily. He was too proud to apologize, but it didn't mean he didn't want to, and Naruto knew that, he knew every piece of him.

- Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11 - Despair

**A/N: Ok, before anything: SORRY. My life's been a mess with school and a lot of other stuff, I couldn't find any time or inspiration to keep writing. God knows for how long time I've disappeared but I am back. I'll try to be back, at least. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 - Despair **

It was a nice and hot summer day; Ino and Sakura were sitting down a tree, having a girl's time. They've always liked to reunite and gossip about the events happening in their lives.

- So, three months, huh? – Ino asked as she rubbed Sakura's belly.

- Yeah – Sakura sighed. – It feels like I've found out yesterday. Man, that was a rough day.

- I imagine. You've never mentioned this day to me.

- Never? – Sakura asked surprised. – Well, I felt like shit – she admitted. - Like, I couldn't stop thinking about how the two guys would react, how my parents would feel and how the fuck I'd take care of this kid. I cried for hours, to be honest. It was a day before I slept with Naruto that time, remember?

Ino nodded in agreement.

- Then – Sakura continued -, when I noticed how supportive Naruto and Sasuke were being to me, I just accepted it and now I couldn't be happier.

Sakura took a deep breath and smiled to her friend; an honest smile.

- I gotta admit that at first I was in shock, but now… You look so lovely all preggy and I can't wait to be an auntie! – Ino giggled.

- You're gonna be a great one, Ino – Sakura promised while rubbing her belly with Ino. – You're gonna love aunt Ino, aren't you sweetie? – Sakura asked her baby.

Ino frowned.

- You talk with him?

- Yeah, sure! Why not? I've heard the baby can hear us.

- Really? – Ino widened her eyes and smiled. – Oh my, can I talk to him?

- Of course!

Sakura giggled and put each hand on one side of her waist. Ino bent toward her belly and began to speak.

- Um, hey – she looked at Sakura waiting for her to say something, but she just smiled. – It's your aunt, Ino. Um, I don't really know what to say cause, you know, you're a fetus and there's not much going on in your life right now but… I just want to let you know that you're already loved and I can't wait to see you. So, grow up fast so we can get to see you soon.

Sakura laughed and hugged Ino.

- You are so sweet! I'm sure he loves you too.

Ino blushed as Sakura let her go, and tried to hide her face from the pink-haired.

- Shut up – she said with a muffled voice since her face was hidden.

- Are you crying? – Sakura laughed.

- No, I'm not! – Ino shouted with a muffled but trembling voice, forcing herself not to cry.

- You ARE crying! – Sakura grinned.

- Ok, maybe a little – Ino wiped a tear.

- Now I'm going to cry too - Sakura whined.

They both hugged and started bursting into tears. The people passing through them couldn't help themselves from staring and frowning, but none of them approached the girls to help or see what happened.

Suddenly, two people blocked the sunlight coming to them.

The two friends stopped hugging and swallowed their crying, wiping her tears they looked up to the couple in front of them. Temari was crouched, patting Sakura's back with worried eyes, and Shikamaru was right behind her, with his usual "cool" pose, but still with a weird face.

- Girls, is everything alright? – Temari asked calmly. Sakura didn't recognize her at first; Temari is usually very explosive and talks firmly, but this time her voice was like an angel's.

- Huh? – Sakura sobbed and then took a deep breath. – Oh, Temari, it's you.

Sakura and Ino wiped her tears. Ino rubbed her face trying to take off all the makeup that blurred under her eyes, but it only made it worse. Shikamaru noticed it, but didn't say anything.

- It's nothing, really. We are just very emotional right now, you know, hormones. Pregnancy. These sorts of things.

- Ino isn't pregnant – Shikamaru pointed.

- Period, then – Ino snorted.

Shikamaru widened his eyes and then nodded.

- Oh, alright – Temari stood up next to her boyfriend and took his hand. – Me and Shikamaru are going to have lunch near here, you wanna come?

Ino looked at Sakura, who seemed to agree.

- Yeah, sure, why not? – Sakura said to the couple in front of her.

Ino got on her feet and helped Sakura to get up, then they joined Temari and Shikamaru.

…

It was around noon and Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura and Ino were sitting at a table in a restaurant. Shikamaru and Ino were arguing about how he didn't tell her that her face had makeup blur all over it, and he kept saying that it was too much effort to tell her. The two of them could argue for hours, and both Sakura and Temari were used to it.

- So, where are the boys? – Temari asked Sakura, pretending Ino and her boyfriend weren't there.

Sakura followed Temari and also pretended she was alone with her.

- They're out in a mission. I miss them so much – she whined. – But I'm also worried as hell about them.

- Why? – Temari asked a bit confused.

- Well, they've been arguing a lot. Fighting too. One of these days when I got home they were actually punching each other.

- Well, since I've known them they've always been fighting. But I thought you three were good, what happened?

- I didn't understand quite well but I guess it was because of Hinata. The poor girl has nothing to do with them, she is fine with Gaara but Sasuke doesn't accept that she is over Naruto.

- That sucks – Temari took a sip from her cup of juice. She glanced Shikamaru and Ino still in an argument.

- And not only that – Sakura continued. – They've been stressed over everything. Me, the baby, the fact that we live together. It's exhausting having to deal with this.

Temari wasn't paying attention to Sakura anymore; she was listening to Shikamaru and Ino. She just nodded at Sakura and screamed at those two:

- You two! – She raised her voice. – Stop it now! Geez, it's lunch time! Why are you arguing anyway?

- Because he's a fucktard! – Ino shouted at Shikamaru, interrupting Temari.

Ino stood up and left the place, wiping tears that started falling from her eyes. The three in the table were in shock. Temari's face turned red in anger.

- What have you said to her? – Temari grumbled in a low and threatening voice, staring at her boyfriend, making him tremble. The only thing that scared him to death was angry Temari.

- I just said that guys don't like girls who wear lots of makeup, then she said she likes to wear it and then I just told her that maybe if she didn't wear so much makeup, Kiba wouldn't have broken up with her.

Shikamaru widened his eyes as he realized what he'd said.

- Someone punch me, please – he said gloomily.

Temari and Sakura sighed. Temari just poked his forehead and told him to go after her to apologize. Shikamaru stood up swiftly and left the table, chasing him teammate.

- I didn't know they've broken up – Temari turned to Sakura.

- Who, Ino and Kiba? Oh, yeah, they have – Sakura answered in discontentment. – About a week ago.

- Why? – Temari asked curious. She had a small and mischievous smile on face. Sakura laughed internally as she discovered Temari was into other people's dirts.

- It just didn't work. They argued all the time, and Ino thinks that Kiba even cheated on her once. I don't think so, but – Sakura made a circle gesture with her finger around her ear – that girl is crazy.

Temari grinned.

- I guess the lunch is over, then. You done? – Temari asked Sakura while she drank the last gulp of juice in her cup.

- Yes, thanks for the meal, Temari! – Sakura thank enthusiastically.

Sakura and Temari hugged as they parted ways. Since Ino left somewhere, Sakura started walking by herself to her home. She wondered if she should go after her, but since Shikamaru chased her she didn't see the need to do so.

Lost in her thoughts, Sakura walked peacefully, until she felt a weird sensation from her stomach. "Maybe it's something I ate", she thought. But then the girl felt a sudden and strong twinge in her stomach. Her legs weakened as the twinge became strong every second, making her vision blur, and her body shrink on the ground.

Some people walking past Sakura noticed the girl falling and came to rescue her. Around 5 random people were making a circle around the pink-haired girl. A lady and a man held her head, while another man carefully tried to pick her up. As the man held her in his arms, the lady still tried to keep Sakura's head up. The man told the lady to follow him to the hospital with the girl, and so they started walking as fast as they could towards Konoha's Hospital.

- My baby – Sakura said desperately multiple times, but she was so frightened and weak that her voice came out raspy and low, making it hard for someone to understand.

They stopped walking. The lady holding her head heard her words and rapidly reached for her belly to check if everything was ok, pressing her fingers on her skin to feel the baby. As she didn't feel anything weird, she asked the man to check if Sakura had any injuries.

The man looked down at her legs and told the lady she had no wounds, but there was blood running down her thighs.

- Blood? – Sakura gasped in despair.

The lady started talking to Sakura to calm her down, and she had such a soft voice that Sakura relaxed a little bit. She told the woman to ask for Tsunade or Shizune teh minute they got there. With Sakura feeling weaker each second, the man rushed his steps, until they finally glanced the hospital. They rapidly entered there and Sakura was instantly located to a room. The man stayed at the reception, but the woman followed Sakura to the room, holding her hand.

- Thank you – Sakura whispered.


End file.
